


Perform for Me

by DMitchell1985



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Original Fiction, Voyeurism, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, hot, or raining, Rebecca knows how she shall be spending her evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perform for Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** Random original fiction, because sometimes you just need to play in your own sandbox. Plus, the wording comes quicker. XD

Open windows were the one thing Rebecca couldn’t resist. They were inarguably her greatest weakness and her greatest source of entertainment. She had discovered the obsession at five-years-old and in the twenty years since, she hadn’t been able to break herself of the habit.

Her family’s home had been her favorite childhood hunting ground to ferret out important truths. She had eagerly uncovered the knowledge of where her Christmas presents were hidden and what her older brother, Charlie, did while he hogged the bathroom at night.

She was as fascinated then by the movement of his fist over his no-no parts, as her mother had called them then, as she was by the sight of her fifty-year-old neighbor doing the very same thing these twenty years later. She couldn’t help but watch as old and young alike, each man she spied on grasped their respective cocks and stroked themselves into oblivion.

She gasped with delight at the shuddering breaths they drew that disintegrated into pitiful moans as each man neared his climax. She groaned in time with each of them as their breathing hitched and their come spurted over their encircling fingertips. Her own fingers were wet with her matching release, her panties soaked through with the warmth of it.

She would mewl softly in unrestrained joy, knowing that she would return the following evening to pick up where she left off with each of these men she claimed as her own.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Further Note:** [This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415161) fic was written in the same 'verse, but is not a direct sequel, exactly. Feel free to have a look. :)


End file.
